


Sugar and spice and everything nice

by Stuckyl0v3r



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Charles Xavier has a Ph.D in Adorable, Charles Xavier is a Sweetheart, Erik Has Feelings, Erik is a Sweetheart, Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, Smitten Erik, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:08:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27684029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stuckyl0v3r/pseuds/Stuckyl0v3r
Summary: Erik is convinced that Charles Xavier - his personal assistant's brother - is the most beautiful human being. Charles is convinced that someone like Erik couldn't possibly be attracted to him.
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier
Comments: 15
Kudos: 150





	Sugar and spice and everything nice

**Author's Note:**

> Hiiiii guuuuys! I really hope that all of you are happy and healthy and that you're staying safe. Happy Thanksgiving in advance to all of you that are celebrating it, hope you'll have a wonderful holiday. :)
> 
> This is something new and fluffy and hope you'll like it. There won't be too many chapters because it's not my intention to make it long, but I still hope you'll like the cuteness of it all. :)  
> Don't know when I'm going to update my other stories, soon hopefully. Thank you to everyone that supported me during my absence, it means a lot. ❤️
> 
> Also, really sorry for the mistakes, I wrote this on my phone since my laptop is broken for now. I'll fix everything as soon as I get it back. :)

"Mr. Lehnsherr?" the voice of his PA washed over, making him stop typing on his laptop so he could look at her. Raven was standing in his doorway, fidgeting from one foot to the other, worrying her bottom lip between her teeth. He barely blinked in her direction, waiting for her to continue what was it that she wanted to say. "Can I take my lunch break now?" 

He was so caught up in back-to-back meetings since 8 a.m. that morning and he totally forgot about lunch breaks, or any type of break. Somehow, the thought of food made him feel nauseous.

"Sure." he replied, voice scratchy and rugged. God, he was tired and it was only 12 p.m. "Just make sure you come back at 1 sharp. We still have a lot of things to do before weekend."

Raven nodded her head once then said:  
"Would you like me to get you something?"

"No, just be back in an hour."

"Sure thing, Mr. Lehnsherr."

The door closed softly on her way out and he waited two seconds before scrambling out of his seat to catch Raven before she left.

"Actually, get me a cup of coffee, I can't drink this shit anymore..." the rest of the sentence was punched out of his chest when his eyes fell on the most beautiful human being he has ever seen in his thirty-two years of life.

The guy that was leaning against his assistant's desk was all sharp lines and soft hair, dressed in a pair of too tight jeans and the ugliest, most colourful sweater in history that was too big for him - falling off his shoulders and making delicate collarbones peak.

Blue eyes looked at him, a powerful yet kind gaze that momentarily made him forget how to breathe. "You're not Raven." he blurted out stupidly, watching as the guy's sinful mouth parted in a dazzling smile. Honestly, was this guy even human?

"What gave it away?" asked the guy in a soft, accented voice, that made him dizzy. He was ready to answer, but the clink of heels on the floor and Raven's voice coming back stopped him from doing so.

"Mr. Lehnsherr? Is everything alright?" she asked, looking between him and the beautiful guy. Eventually he managed to tear his eyes away from the man, the man who was shamelessly checking him out, and stuttered out:

"I wanted to ask you to get me a coffee. Um, please."

Raven's eyes widened for a second, before she smoothed a hand down her skirt and nodded her head.

"Sure thing, sir."

She knew what type of coffee he liked and how, so he didn't bother with telling her that once again. Instead he dared another look in the guy's direction. He was watching the interaction with amusement and fondness and he couldn't help but wonder who was this mysterious guy, and what was he doing in his building? Heat crawled up his neck and he blushed to the roots of his copper hair when the beautiful guy bit down on the plump flesh of his lower lip. As if sensing the tension between the two of them, Raven snorted, trying to cover the sound with a fake cough, before introducing smoothly:

"This is my brother, Charles Xavier, he came to pick me up and take me to lunch. Charles, this is my boss, Erik Lehnsherr."

The guy - Charles, Erik's mind supplied helpfully - offered him a delicate hand and Erik shook it with more vigour than it was necessary.

"Pleasure." Erik muttered and was rewarded with the same dazzling smile as before. Fuck, really being on the receiving end of that smile felt like nukes going off on him.

"Nice to meet you. Raven's been telling me a lot of great things about you. Mostly about how much you work. Would you like to join us for lunch?"

Raven made an non-committal sound in the back of her throat, trying once again to cover that sound with a cough. Erik resisted the urge to laugh when he saw the look on her face. She was looking at her brother like he suddenly grew two heads, and well, Erik couldn't really blame her. He knew what his employees thought about him - that he was worse than a dictator, that probably prison was easier than having to work for Erik Lehnsherr. He's heard his employees multiple times wondering if the good pay was seriously enough for them to put up with Erik's awful behavior and judgment of their work. He didn't make anyone quit for now, so Erik thought that he wasn't really that bad.

"I have a lot of work to catch up on." Erik replied smoothly, when the silence stretched into awkwardness. "But perhaps another time."

He could swear that he heard Raven breathe a sigh of relief, and that made him smile.

"Alright." Charles muttered softly, offering him another smile - this one maybe a tad shy.  
He looked at his watch, noticing that he took too much of their time already.

"Raven you can come back by 1:30, but don't forget the coffee." she only managed to nod at his surprising words. "Nice to meet you and enjoy your lunch." he turned on his heels, ready to bury himself in work and try to forget about Charles and his blue eyes and dazzling smile.

"Thank you, Mr. Lehnsherr." Raven gasped out and before the door to his office closed, he saw Charles wave dorkily at him.

Now what the fuck was that?

\

"Why the hell did you invite Lehnsherr to lunch with us?" Raven scolded him, as soon as their food arrived. They made idle chat about their days and what they've been up to since they last saw each other last Sunday. Charles' week was boring - filled with too much coffee, staying overtime at the lab and working on some equations for his PhD, while Raven's was full of half-hearted attempts to make some cute, intern at work to ask her out on a date. She was all for the good ol' saying of don't shit were you eat and was very against relationships at work, but this guy was too cute for his own good, and he was an intern, meaning that he'll probably finish his internship soon and they'll go their separate ways.

"I was just trying to be polite." Charles mumbled, rolling his eyes at his sister's antics.

"But it's Lehnsherr. You know how much of an... asshole he is!" she cried out in protest. It was true, Raven allowed herself at least thirty minutes of her life, everyday, to vent about her boss to Charles. Her boss who was the biggest jerk in history, always complaining about one thing or the other, working all of his employees to the bone. Alex, one of Raven's colleagues, said that he actually went to juvie when he was a teenager, and it was easier and nicer there than having to work under Erik Lehnsherr. She was certain that the boss knew about his employees' disdain and complains, and she was absolutely sure that he didn't give a flying fuck about them.

"I thought he was positively charming." Charles shrugged.

"That's either because you're still a naive fool that only sees the good in people, even if you interacted with those people for a few minutes at a time, or because you want to climb him like a tree.  
Charles' blush at her words were enough of an answer.

" You slut!" Raven cried out, making a few people to turn and look in their direction. The bistro wasn't full, and the quiet atmosphere was enough to make the other people hear her.

"Jesus Christ, Raven." Charles groaned, making himself smaller in his chair. "So what? He's attractive. Might be one of the most attractive guys I've ever seen in my life."  
"But he's an asshole!"  
"He wasn't to me."  
"Because by the looks of it he wants to fold you in half and fuck you through the mattress." she commented lightly, grinning when Charles' blush darkened and spread to his neck. Raven was very good at making her shy, sometimes withdrawn, and always proper British gentleman of a brother look scandalized.

"Raven, shut up."

"What? It's true! I've never seen Lehnsherr blush, or stutter, it was hilarious. At least I now know he's actually human and not an android meant to destroy the planet."  
Charles scoffed and rolled his eyes, stabbing his plate of pasta with too much force.

"If it gives you any comfort, please know that I approve. Maybe if you fuck him he'll be in a better mood, and he'll finally go easy on us."

"Oh Lord, please shut up." Charles groaned and his sister laughed. She knew him well enough by now to know that Charles was contemplating that, but was probably thinking how he didn't stand a chance. Raven could take that challenge, hell, she'll exploit her own brother if that meant Lehnsherr would get off of her back.

And if this thing would come back and bite her in the ass, Raven was going to cross that bridge when she'll get to it. 


End file.
